Fairy Godmother
by Salty Peanuts
Summary: Reupload: Anya Braginsky, a beautiful young woman, bored college freshman, closet fujoshi, and certified voyeureuse, develops a crush on her twin brother's cute... boyfriend, Yao. Oh my! Chufem!Ro lemon.


-sigh- Hey everyone. I'm back after my probation, to resubmit this one-shot that FF deleted. Those douchebags. I am thinking I should make a new blog on my Tumblr account, just for featuring my writing. This site is kind of sketchy, if you ask me. I don't trust it at all. ._.

**Warnings**: Chufem!Ro, which is a warning in itself. Lemon.

* * *

Anya Braginsky was in her freshman year in the Moscow State University, and was hating it already. Her classes were boring, not that she ever went to them anyway. She wished her parents allowed her to major in something _remotely_ interesting, like theology, or mechanical engineering. But no... Out of all of the possible things she could take, her parents made Anya study economics.

Her family owned the biggest oil company in the country, based in eastern Siberia. So, in order to uphold the long family tradition of being the biggest big shots in the country, her and her twin brother, Ivan, were banished halfway across the continent to attend the most prestigious university in the country. Her parents had bought their way in, not that Anya needed it. She was a great student, and had her four years' tuition covered by her entrance scholarship.

Or, she could just save a year's worth of allowance.

Anya aced all of her exams last term without ever attending her classes, and planned to use the same strategy this term. Well, she did go to this one class, visual arts. Anya wasn't that good at drawing, but she went because a certain _someone_ was also enrolled.

Since university life was boring as hell, she only ever went anywhere because of this certain someone. That little corner in the library, the only willow tree on campus, and the steamy little cafe right by the river, were few of the places he liked to frequent. Not to mention, he was also often seen in Ivan's dorm. But, that was another story.

Ever since Wang Yao came, he had become the object of affection for all the girls in the year. Though the guy was extremely charming, he was no bachelor. In fact, Yao was a little shy, and especially around the girls who came to woo him. That didn't stop them, apparently.

To everyone's surprise, the person who ended up winning the heart of the handsome new guy was none other than Ivan Braginsky, the notorious campus psychopath. From then on, no girl ever wanted to come anywhere near Yao, and none of the guys dared to taunt him about his effeminate looks or his sexuality again. Never. Not when Ivan was always lurking five feet behind him, wearing a tanned trench coat that made him seem twice as large as he already was, and clutching a bloody-stained metal pipe that he had inexplicably acquired.

Anya, due to her otaku lifestyle, had always been a little socially clueless. She didn't know who this guy was until that fateful day, when her twin brother introduced her to his new boyfriend. Of course, she was very happy that Ivan finally found someone. She had been worried about him for a while. He was diagnosed with a terrible depression problem, which had been exacerbated by the fact that no one, except for Anya, ever wanted anything to do with him. Ivan was a sweetheart, but, just not to _everyone_ around him.

She wondered what the hype was about, with all the girls chasing after Yao so much. He wasn't _that_ ridiculously attractive, or that was what she believed at first. She didn't look twice at the guy, until the day she accidentally walked in on him and Ivan making out, with the door half open. Though, she wasn't sure whether it was Yao, a little dainty creature with golden skin and long black hair, who had turned her on, or the mere sight of him being roughly, yet passionately handled by Ivan. How he whimpered so helplessly, like a little puppy, as Ivan squeezed and teased his thighs, leaving red pinch marks along the creamy, hairless skin. Anya's legs wobbled upon hearing Yao's frantic, weak pants escaping through petal-like lips, as Ivan pumped into him mercilessly. Anya fell to her knees and hugged herself against the wall. She dared to slide a hand down her skirt, and began to rub her fingers along the silky fabric of her underwear. She bit into her fist to keep her moans from breaking the silence, as she turned over to peek some more while touching herself. She knew how wrong it was, watching her own brother getting it on with his boyfriend, no matter how hot the guy was.

They were so perfect together, and Anya would never want to get between them. But, she couldn't remember having a wetter orgasm than that time when she spied on Yao and Ivan having sex. Even after they had finished, and Anya was back in her own room, she still couldn't get those mental snapshots of Yao out of her head. She laid in bed that night, sweating through her sheets, as the images of the man flashed across her mind— Yao's shaking body clutching Ivan with all his might, his hair tousled and his cheeks dusted a light pink. Yao sliding off his ride from exhaustion, his svelte frame peeling away from Ivan, the valley between his bottocks dripping with seed.

While all of the other girls in Anya's group of friends had found dates, she failed to. It wasn't that she was a bitch, since Natalia was more of one. She was very pretty too, even if her body lacked assets, compared to Yekaterina. Besides, a lot of guys on campus had asked Anya out already, but she rejected them all. It didn't matter; she could wait. She still had plenty of time to find Mr. Right.

But in her heart of hearts, Anya knew that hell would freeze over before she would. The problem laid in that she _only_ fancied men like... Yao— the one species of men that was tragically impossible for a young attractive woman like Anya to attain. She had already turned down the dozens of suitors who chased after her, in order to pursue this "fairy godmother" dream. Heck, just last week, she spent all of Friday helping Ivan pick out the perfect suit to wear to the faculty ball, and even made him practice the romantic lines he was going to say to Yao in front of her. For hours, she sat on his bed and verbally coached him, syllable by syllable, until he was as eloquent as Shakespeare.

(Though, Anya didn't particularly care for Shakespeare. Who needed him, when there was plenty of Fanfiction online?)

Yeah, anyways, the take-home point was that Anya put forth all of her effort to make Ivan the perfect date for Yao, and had spent last Friday evening snoozing away, when she could have been having fun with her friends. Seriously, she should win an award or something. The world would be such a better place if more people were like her.

Of course, Anya didn't do it all for her brother's sake. Who did you think she was, a saint? She did it because it made her feel good. It made her all warm and fuzzy on the inside, especially when she saw how happy Yao was. God, she shipped them so hard.

No, her "expressions of love" for Yao did not go completely unheard. He did reciprocate her feelings, in his own way. He considered Anya to be his best friend, which, for the time being, was more than enough for her. Behind Ivan's back, they did have what she believed to be, a little love story of their own.

* * *

_It was in the middle of October, and Anya had just finished some last minute shopping. There was this really nice line of stores that always had the cutest things with the best deals. However, they were located in a really shady area of Moscow, where her parents had forbidden her to traverse alone. She would have taken Ivan with her, but he had to stay at home and study for the calculus midterm tomorrow. So she decided to go by herself, which had proven to be a bad idea._

_Two men appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. They weren't Russian by the looks of it, which made them even scarier. They spoke to each other in some foreign tongue and grinned devilishly at Anya. They asked her for her money, which she was smart enough to hand over without any fuss. But, they still wouldn't let her go. Anya tried to reason with them, and only ended with her being pushed against a garbage bin, as the two men began running their dirty hands all over her body._

_Luckily, someone walking nearby heard her cries. Even more luckily, that person who came rushing over was, of all people, Yao. Anya just sat on the ground, dumbfounded, as Yao pried the men off her and single-handedly took them on. After he sent them running away with their tails between their legs, Yao ran up to Anya and bent down in front of her._

_"Sorry I c-couldn't come sooner," he stuttered, holding out her pink earmuffs that the thugs had swatted to the ground. "Um, it got dirty..."_

_He was blushing a bright red, and apparently couldn't say those words while looking at her straight in the eyes._

_Anya wondered whether Yao was always this nervous talking to girls. Well, like she was one to talk. Her mouth was agape, and couldn't move an inch. The two were in a deadlock, both looking dumbly at the other._

_"Oh. Um, here..." Yao finally squeaked. He blew on the hair accessory, and patted off a bit of dirt before putting it back on her head._

_"Can you walk, miss?" He asked quietly, looking down and fidgeting with his ponytail._

_Anya automatically shook her head._

_Before she knew it, she was being carried away, bridal style, by a hot guy who was at least a head shorter than she was. Despite that, she clutched to him as tightly as she could and buried her face in his shoulders, enjoying the first, and probably last moment of closeness between them. Yao smelled like clean laundry, and... her brother._

_That was when she realized she had a humongous crush on Wang Yao._

* * *

Of course, Yao did eventually open up to Anya. Ever since that incident, Anya and Yao began to talk more and more. They found out that they had art class together, and would always sit in the back of the room, giggling and talking nonsense. Anya never tried anything with him, other than holding his hand and occasionally kissing him on the cheek, which were perfectly normal rituals between a girl and her gay best pal.

Ivan did eventually learn of their friendship. Not only was he fine with it, he even encouraged it, in a way. He liked seeing the people he cared about getting along with each other, and wanted everyone to be happy.

Unfortunately, nothing could stay perfect forever. As the months passed by, Ivan's darker side began to prevail, despite how hard he and Anya tried to chain it down. He spent days locked up in his room, skipping all his classes, and not letting anyone inside except for Anya. It would be weeks until he could muster enough sanity to see Yao. To make things worse, Ivan insisted that Yao would never know about his condition, despite how Anya tried to tell him that Yao wouldn't care, and would still love him no matter what.

But, he wouldn't listen, and refused to see Yao until he got his facade together. Yao, who had no idea was going on, often talked to Anya about how Ivan had been neglecting him. Of course, the first thought that came to her mind was to do whatever she could to get their relationship back on track. She loved seeing them together, and had built their relationship with her own two hands. Anya wanted them to be together for a long time, because she knew only Yao could make Ivan's demons go away.

Besides, if they got married someday, she would get to see her crush all the time, right?

Then it got really bad, after Yao pieced together all of the clues in his head, and realized why Ivan had become so distant. He was upset that Ivan didn't trust him enough to tell him, and Ivan, who still wasn't too mentally stable at the moment, couldn't deal with his boyfriend yelling at him too well. So, things became a little nasty.

Anya hadn't seen them together in over a week now. Heck, she couldn't remember seeing Ivan at all this week.

On the bright side, at least she got to hang out with Yao a lot more often, even if he had become a little despondent, and rarely smiled.

Often times when they were together, _that_ notion always creeped her mind. But now, Anya knew that if she wanted a chance at her crush at all, this would be the perfect time to make her move.

So, for the past few days, there had been a battle in her head of whether she delighted in the prospect of Yao making a heterosexual exception for her, or did she find it sexier to spy on her favourite boys getting down and dirty.

Anya decided that tonight would be the night of truth. Yao had asked her to go to the fair with him, and she eagerly agreed. Though he probably meant that they were going as friends, Anya would like to believe that it was a date. Their first date!

All afternoon, she found herself rummaging through her closet for the perfect dress to wear for the occasion. Something simple, not too revealing. For some reason, she had always imagined Yao to be secretly scared of female body parts. So, she decided to go with a powder pink sundress after hours of deliberation, and spent the rest of her time looking at herself in the mirror, rolling around in bed excitedly, and giggling into her pillow like a fangirl.

So when her door clicked open and Yao walked into her room, Anya had a fun time explaining to him why she had collapsed from exhaustion before the night even began.

Yao suggested that maybe they shouldn't go because she was too tired, but that was before Anya grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out the door. No, she was going to have her date whether he liked it or not!

They were in the parking lot, and the buttery scent of popcorn was already squirming into the opened windows of Yao's Mercedes Benz. Cheesy carnival tunes filled the air, coupled with occasional swooshes from that tall, scary-looking rollercoaster standing just behind the fence.

"What do you want to ride first?" Yao asked, looking over to Anya.

Staring at those neon flashing lights had put her under somewhat of a daze.

"Um, _you_..." Anya muttered the only truthful answer to his question, without thinking.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh! Uh, I meant, let's go on that... ferris wheel!" Anya said quickly, poking her finger in an arbitrary direction and sending him a toothy, apologetic grin. She cursed herself, and waited until Yao wasn't looking to smack herself upside the head. This was the first slip-up of the night, and they hadn't even gotten past the gates yet!

"Sure, why not?" Yao shrugged. He got out of the door and walked over to Anya's side. Taking a deep breath, he opened her door, held out his hand, and escorted her out.

Anya stared at him awkwardly, and managed to get out of the car alive. She wobbled a bit in her high heels though.

They got their tickets, and stood in line to wait for their first ride. She was a little sad that Yao didn't get dressed up for the occasion. It wasn't embarrassing, having to stand next to a guy wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans. Yao looked hot no matter what he wore. But, Anya couldn't help but think that maybe this occasion wasn't as important to him as it was to her...

They got their turn eventually, and were now soaring above the Moscovian skyline that Yao was staring at, rather bleakly. Anya, who could smell his gloom, sighed and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Yao, the cars look like ants from up here, don't they?"

"Yeah they do," Yao mumbled, letting Anya take hold of his arm.

"I know a lot has been bothering you," she said, boredly kicking a stilettoed boot against the side of the metal wall, "Um, you know I'm here if you wanna talk."

Yao shook his head. Licking his lips, he said, "It's fine," and shrugged coolly.

After few silent seconds passed, Yao looked over to his friend. "Are you cold, Anya? Here." Yao slid off his leather jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

Anya frowned uncomfortably at Yao's sudden change in character, and reluctantly took his offer.

Next, they went to play some of the games. They came back with half a dozen stuffed animals that Anya could no longer fit in her purse, since Yao wouldn't carry them. All of the prizes were intended for children under the age of reason, but she still relished in collecting as many as she could, just for shits. She even won a pack of bow-tie hair clips, all of which she stuck into Yao's hair, much to her pleasure, and his dismay.

"Where do we go now?" Yao asked, turning to look at Anya through his heart-shaped glasses. He had supposedly won them for her, but she didn't want them, and snapped at him for making the offer.

"I don't know..." She replied quietly. She was becoming bored, and a _little_ irritated. At him.

Just a little.

And she didn't know why. She just was.

"Well, let's go eat something, Anya. I'll pay!"

"Who says you need to pay?" She snapped, making him jump back, "I have enough money, you know!" She jiggled her coin purse at him agitatedly. "Geez, Yao, I thought you were _different_. Now, you're acting just like that last asshole I dated!"

When she looked back down and saw the look on Yao's face, she realized what she had just said. And, as she felt her heart literally break into thousands of itty-bitty pieces, she officially declared this as her "dating slip-up number two."

"What did I do?" Yao whimpered, his lips quivering. Chocolate brown eyes had become watery, as he bit his lips and scrunched his nose, still determined to man up in the presence of a lady.

Though, when Anya became angry, she was scary enough to make Ivan cry, let alone Yao.

"Aww, sweetheart, I'm so sorry..." Anya scooped him into her arms and held him there until he stopped hyperventilating. She petted his hair and kissed his forehead. "We'll get you something to eat, and I'll pay, okay?"

She felt his head nod from between her boobs.

So, they went to the food stand, and Yao didn't want anything other than a large soda and some popcorn. They were now sitting on a bench, as Yao watched Anya tearing her cotton candy into little edible pieces and putting them in her mouth. He was in better spirits now and actually started to behave, for which Anya was glad.

He scooted over and nudged her in the arm. "Hey, can I have some?"

Anya grinned evilly; she just thought of an idea.

"Of course you can," she replied in a sing-song voice, "Here you go~" She nudged a small piece in her lips, and turned to him, pointing up at it.

"Oh, you're such a bitch, Anya..." Yao huffed jokingly.

She laughed with her mouth closed.

Blowing a grumpy breath of air, Yao muttered, "Fine..." and leaned over. Anya's heart pounded as her crush inched closer and closer, until she could feel his hot, minty breath fanning her face. Oh, he's so cute. Everything about him. His outfits, his posture, his facial expressions... To her, Yao was perfect, unreal, like a manga character that jumped right out of the page.

Before she realized, Yao had clipped it from her mouth, and pulled away. Chewing it thoughtfully, he nodded and muttered, "strawberry..."

He didn't get to see that Anya's face had turned just as pink as the cotton candy.

Overall, their night together had been fun. After supper, they rode that huge roller coaster, and didn't even throw up. They played a few more games, and took some photos at the booth that Anya intended to show Ivan tomorrow to cheer him up.

After they got bored, Yao drove them back onto campus, and they were now walking back to her dorm. Because they were both tired, things had gotten a little quiet.

"So, what classes are you taking this semester?" Yao asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette and carelessly kicking a pebble out of the path.

"Um..." Oh crap, Anya couldn't even remember. "Art, obviously... Uh, calculus, linear algebra, accounting, and economics, I think. You?"

"It's not that exciting on my end either. Art, and a bunch of useless humanities courses."

"Yeah, school's such a drag..."

"Mhm..."

They turned, walked a few more blocks, and were now at the foot of Anya's dorm. Yao tossed the butt of his cancer stick onto the ground and stamped it out.

Anya was becoming desolate, now that their wonderful night had to come to an end. What made it worse was that she barely made _any_ notable progress with Yao, not that she hoped otherwise in the first place.

Smiling weakly, she asked, "Yao, you wanna come up and have some coffee?"

"But isn't it a little late?"

Anya's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Yao, who knew of her princess temper all too well, immediately changed his mind.

Anya sighed, and looked at her reflection in the elevator mirror. Yao was standing on the other corner, with his back against his wall and tapping on the wooden handle.

In that instant, Anya felt a flash of heat run straight down her spine. As she recovered, tingling and shivering with goosebumps, there was only one thing left on her mind.

Tap tap tap.

She shot a glare at his noisy fingers, her OCD acting up again.

But now, Anya couldn't help but admire how long and slim they were, and how lithe and nimble they _could _be, when shoved down her-

Ding.

Phew, okay, finally the elevator stopped. Anya took in a deep breath, and gave a long, melodramatic exhale.

"Anya, are you okay?" Yao asked, a little worried.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine." She answered, squeezing out the gentlest, most convincing smile she could muster.

She walked out of the elevator with Yao following behind. Her legs swung back and forth stiffly, as her heels clicked with the clean marble floor. Her heart pounded against her chest, and blood pounded in her ears. Anya licked her dry lips and bit into them, as they finally reached the end of the hall where her dorm was.

"Psht, the girls always get the better res buildings..." Yao grumbled under his breath, pouting and glaring up at the new crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He scoffed, and gave the new, powder-blue wallpaper a good kick with his converse sneaker.

"Y-yes we do," Anya barely whispered, and swallowed a mouthful of saliva. She reached into her pockets for her keys, but her fingers had decided to just freeze there.

Should she do it now? Just, throw all the cards on the table?

Anya had lied. She didn't have any coffee. She hated coffee.

She also hated rejection. Well, no, in Yao's case, she was _afraid_ of it.

But, she hated even more the feeling of regret, after failing to grasp onto a golden opportunity when it swung by.

"Aw, Anya, did you forget your keys again?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned around.

"W-what are you doing?" Yao looked worriedly at her, who was leaning closer and closer to him. He quickly rubbed his cheek, as if to wipe off dirt. "Um, is there something on m-"

He was silenced by Anya crashing their lips together. Wasting no time, she shoved the short man against the wall, as her tongue shot into his mouth like a fiery arrow. She pushed her arms against the wall, trapping him, and continued her efforts to taste every corner of his moist cavern. His tongue tasted like chocolate, for some strange reason, like how she had always imagined him to taste.

"Put your hands on me, Yao," she demanded, as she planted kisses down his soft jaw line. Yao whimpered at her touch, shrinking away from her efforts, but Anya was still determined. She grabbed his one limp hand and placed it on her snug hip, and the other one upon her breast.

She had a good body, and had waited far too long before giving it to him. She couldn't even remember why she _did_ wait so long in the first place. Poor little Yao, she must have been such a tease to him.

Grabbing his two legs from behind, she lifted him up, as he squeaked in surprise, reflexively clutching to her with all four limbs. Anya smirked. "Never knew you were so eager, Yao." She mused, pecking him on the lips.

He was a little heavier than she had thought, but she managed to stumble to the door, which hadn't been locked in the first place. She shut it with a click, and dropped him on the couch with a plop. She took the liberty to straddle him before he could escape.

"My God, you're so hot..." She said huskily, and laughed at her own comment. Moonlight poured through the cracks in the curtains, as Anya saw a ghost of a frown gracing Yao's dollish face.

Ignoring it, she bent down to kiss Yao again, this time more ferociously. She pushed their foreheads together, her fingers clawing the back of his head, ripping his ponytail loose. Not breaking apart, nor giving him the chance to gasp for air, her hands roamed down his chest. She reached inside his shirt, feeling up the goosebump-littered skin. They were just starting, and she was already achingly throbbing for him. Anya tossed his leather jacket aside and ripped his shirt right off his back. Yao whimpered at the exposure and opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced again by Anya putting a finger over his lips.

"Hush, darling. I got this."

All she wanted to do was tear his pants away and ride him right now, but Anya was a little more ladylike than that. It was only good etiquette to give him a little somethin' somethin' first.

Besides, she had already planned her fantasy out ever since she met him, and it was too late to change it now!

She dove down and proceeded to run a bright pink tongue down the flat canvas of his chest, tasting the small beads of sweat. She swirled around one of his erect nipples, and gave it a playful bite, eliciting a dry hiss from Yao.

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay, just relax."

Anya shuffled downwards, licked his navel, and undid his pant zipper with her teeth. She pulled his jeans off his legs, and reached for his boxers. Yao quickly squeezed his legs together.

"Anya, please, no..." His voice cracked.

She tsked. "Yao, you know you want this..."

"Yeah, but not from you..."

She shook her head. "Well, we'll see, won't we?"

Even though Yao was much shorter than her, she knew that he was much stronger than he was. If he didn't want her, Yao could have easily shoved her off! Therefore, he must want her!

Prying his legs apart, she pulled his boxers down to his knees, exposing his still limp cock. Anya huffed in disappointment, and was determined to bring it to life. She gripped the base, lightly, and began to move her hands up and down the shaft, slowly at first. Yao moaned as she stroked him. He felt so warm in her cold hands, especially after a while, when his body actually began to respond. Yao gripped his fists together, and tried not to be too vocal about it, but to no avail. Anya grinned proudly, and kissed the tip. She took him into her mouth, little by little, though a bit worried that she couldn't fit all of him in. Surprisingly, he was just the right size, and Anya cheered inwardly at her luck. Yao mewled in delight, before he could stop himself.

She began to bob up and down his manhood, which had become hard. She gave the crown a few swirls with her tongue, careful to not hurt him with her teeth, and went downwards again. She could already feel small squirts of his pre-cum dripping down the back of her throat. Eagerly, she picked up her pace, eliciting more moans and gasps from him, as her one hand found itself squeezing Yao's plump, round backside.

"Ah! Anya..."

Hearing Yao call her name delighted her to no end, as her efforts became even more ferocious. Yao's breath quickened as he was being pushed to the edge, his sweat soaking the velvet cushions. When it became too much to restrain himself, his hips buckled, and he released his seed. Anya pulled away, smiling. She swirled Yao's essence in her mouth joyfully before swallowing it whole.

She got up from her knees, and straddled him again.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Her face fell when she saw that Yao had been crying. He turned his face away from her immediately. "You happy now?" He whispered, batting away more tears from his eyelashes.

Yao looked so... dead. The golden glow of his face had been drained, leaving but a snowy, corpse-like pallor. His face was completely blank, not at all readable, not even by Anya, who supposedly knew him well enough to be called his best friend.

What had she done?

Now she knew why he hadn't stopped her. Yao was so sweet, and couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone his best friend... She had used him, just to fulfill her own sick fantasies. She should have known better, that her friendship with him was much more important than just one night of sex!

"I'm sorry, Yao..." she sobbed, throwing her arms around his bare shoulders, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this, oh my God..."

He patted her on the head. "I-It's alright now. D-Don't cry..."

Anya buried a wet, slobbery face into his neck. "No it's not all right! I was so selfish, I should have asked you first, and not force you into doing something you clearly didn't want to do!"

"Well, Anya, you _are_ my best friend..."

"Yeah, I know."

Yao sighed. "I mean, if this really means that much to you, I guess I'll do it..."

She looked up disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Yes."

Yao picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, as Anya sat in his cradle, still shocked at this turn of events, and not to mention, his surprising burst of strength. He laid her down on the bed carefully, and climbed on top of her. Anya couldn't believe what was happening, and before she could open her mouth to comment, his lips dove down for a kiss. She draped her arms around his slim shoulders, and returned the favour with twice the passion.

His warm hands ran down her waistline, and back up to gently cup one of her breasts. Anya traced her fingertips down his jawline, and eventually rested upon his bare chest, without breaking their kiss.

Yao reached over to pull down the back zipper of the dress she still had on, and peeled it off her shoulders. Anya smiled shyly as he stripped her, and giggled when he struggled to pull it off.

Yao shook his head. "Seriously, Anya? Do you have anything that is _not_ pink?" He teased, poking at her one boob contained in a lacy bra of the aforementioned colour.

"Well, at least I don't have Hello Kitty boxers!" She countered, but gasped when he expertly unhooked her bra, as her breasts were exposed to the cool night air.

He unzipped her boots and set them on the floor. He peeled her socks off, took off the fuzzy cap she liked to wear, and unscrewed the diamond necklace from her neck, carefully setting all of the items on the side of her bed.

"Yao, hurry up!" Anya whined.

He caught her into his arms from behind, and began to massage one of her breasts. Anya hummed delightfully, and closed her eyes. His other hand snaked downwards, tracing her hourglass figure.

She couldn't believe it; Yao was touching her.

Anya scooted closer to him, that her back almost touched his chest. She squealed, as she felt a growing bulge begin to probe at the lowest segments of her spine.

She turned around to retrieve another kiss, and failed to notice where Yao's one hand had sneaked off to. Anya mewled against his mouth, as she felt a couple of fingers brush ever so lightly against her throbbing clit. Smirking, Yao traced slow, painfully slow circles around the swollen bulb, as Anya let out a weak gasp in response to his efforts. She swallowed a mouthful of drool, and let a few drops run down her chin. "More... Please, Yao..." she begged.

And more did come. He picked up pace, scraping her fingers against her clit. Anya moved her hips, desperately rubbing against him, addicted to the burning sensation pulsating down her inner thighs. While planting butterfly kisses along down her neck, Yao took his other hand, and slowly spread open Anya's swollen, dripping lips. His fingers swirled around her entrance, as his other hand was still busy at work. Anya huffed and puffed, her head had already drowned in a sea of her own nonsensical thoughts, and failed to register when Yao had invaded her gates. A final burst of fire exploded at the pit of her stomach, as Yao arched his fingers upward, hitting his intended target perfectly.

That was all it took, and now, Anya was laying in his arms, curling up to him like a kitten.

But Yao was not finished. "Lean forward, Anya," he whispered into her ear, and she obeyed.

Though, she couldn't help but wonder how Yao became so skilled at pleasing a woman. He was gay, and she knew it. Like, if all gay men were this good in bed, Anya wasn't sure if she'd ever get over her fetish.

Yao loomed over Anya's crouching figure, while stroking himself. He bent forward, and began to tease her plump, moist vulva with the tip of his cock. Anya gasped a little too loudly when he plunged into her, and Yao slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sh... The neighbours will hear..."

She playfully poked her tongue out and began licking his fingers, lapping up what was left of her own juice. "Oh, _fine_, I'll be quiet..." She grumbled finally.

He began to thrust in a steady rhythm, as Anya grit her teeth and clung onto the bedpost with all her might. It hurt a little, as she was being stretched. But to her, the pain was addictive. Secretly, Anya wanted him to ravage her, abuse her. She wanted have a lot of scars in the end, so she could say that she made the most of their time together. But, it was Yao, and she was fine with just vanilla sex.

She turned her head back, and brought him down for a kiss.

Anya yelped as Yao began to quicken his pace, while still trying to keep her promise of keeping her mouth shut. But when he hit her special spot, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Anya screamed, reflexively arching her spine in an unnatural angle. "Oh God, right there, please..." She pleaded, tears squeezing out of her eyes.

Yao obliged, and continued to stab her there repeatedly. He clutched her hips in place, as he went even deeper. Anya threw her head back, hissing in pain and pleasure, and began to touch herself frantically, desperate to be brought to a climax.

"Anya, I think I'm going to..."

Anya felt the body above her shudder, as Yao grunted, and came inside of her. She went soon after he pulled out. Her toes curled, as a wave of heat flushed throughout her body. Yao collapsed on top of her, breathing haggardly, his loose hair dripping wet. They laid there for a few minutes, until their breathing became normal, and the light breeze from the window outside fanned their bodies dry. Their hands were still folded in a nest, until Anya broke it apart, and flipped on her back to face Yao.

"That was fun." She mused, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, it was." Yao agreed, and laid his head upon Anya's chest. "Look, Anya, we have to talk..."

"Yes we do," she cut in, "Yao, you know, I've liked you for a long time."

"Of course I know."

"W-Wait, how?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "You weren't particularly secretive about it, dummy." He chuckled, pinching her cheek, "I've seen the way you look at me, and remember that time when you asked Ivan what brand of cologne I wore? Yeah, he told me all about that, and we had a good laugh about it. Take it from a friend, sweetie, if you like someone, make sure that you don't draw pictures of him in your notebook, especially when you share that class with him, eh?"

Anya wished she could dig a hole in the ground and never, ever come out. "Seriously? Even Ivan knows that I like you?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, duh..." Yao snorted, "He's your brother, Anya. Of course he knows all about you! He even made sure when we were together, the door would be sometimes left open when he knew you were around."

Anya facepalmed.

"No, he's not threatened by you or anything, obviously. But I think he did say something about how the condoms you always slipped into his pocket were too small for him."

"Ahhh!" Anya screamed. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life! He laughed at her, and she slapped him across the head.

"So... Where does that leave us, Yao?" She asked sadly, "I really _really_ like you, and I think I always will."

"Anya, I'm gay. I can't like girls, no matter how hard I try..."

"Yeah, I know. I understand."

She snuggled closer with Yao, and brought the bed covers over them. "Well, are you gonna at least make up with Ivan? I mean, his mental state must have gotten worse ever since you walked out on him..."

"Well, I guess so. It was kinda my fault for yelling at him anyways." He mumbled, trying to find a more comfy spot on Anya's chest.

"You guys are gonna stay together forever, right?"

Yao giggled. "With such a good relationship counsellor like you, we probably will!" He said brightly, giving her tummy a poke, which made her giggle.

"Okay, I guess that's cool then."

She supposed that was good enough for her. They'd always be together, so at least could get off from spying on them.

Such was the tragic life of a fairy godmother...

Anya yawned. She could feel that it was getting late, though she couldn't see the alarm clock with Yao in the way. She was getting drowsy, and she had art class tomorrow.

"Good night, Yao." She murmured, kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night, Anya." He replied, smiling up at her sweetly.

A couple minutes later, Anya opened her eyes.

"Um, Yao?" She asked one last time.

"Yeah, what now?" He croaked grumpily, having fallen asleep already.

"If you were gay, then how did you know what to do with me?"

"Haha, funny you asked." He said, scratching his head a little. "Well, you _see_, my dear Anya, high school's an interesting place, especially when you Russians make some really strong vodka..."

Fin

* * *

Like it, hate it with a passion, blaming me for your having blinded your eyes? Please review! Thanks for reading, or for some, thanks for reading again. :)


End file.
